1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for hot dip coating metal strip, preferably steel strip, having a dip bath vessel, a snout which opens into the dip bath vessel for introducing a metal strip which is heated in a continuous furnace into the dip bath, and a deflecting roller which is arranged in the dip bath vessel for deflecting the metal strip which enters into the dip bath in a direction which points out of the dip bath.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 650 534 B1. Apparatuses or systems of this type are also called hot dip coating systems. They are distinguished by a continuous method of operation.
In hot dip coating systems from the prior art, oxides and slag which can lead to defects in the coating of the metal strip accumulate on the surface of the molten metal within the snout. During the dipping of the strip, the slag is carried along by the strip and, for example, locations with poor adhesion are produced on account of faults in the alloy layer and slag inclusions and imperfections (uncoated locations) in the coating.